Match Made in Heaven (Kenny McConnick x Reader)
by BlooperCOWS
Summary: A story about you and Kenny's lovely story. Suggestions are appreciated. And let's be honest ladies, who hasn't fantasized about dating Kenny? 3 enjoy.


[your name] walked down the halls of South Park Middle School, nervous about her new school. [your name] opened the door to your room. She was greeted by the stares of everyone in the class, especially the boys.

"Ok class, this is our new student, please introduce yourself" said Mr. Garrison

"Umm, hi everyone my name is [Full Name], I came here from [State/Country]and I can't wait to get started :]"

"Ok [your name], go ahead and sit next to Kenny" said Mr. Garrison. Kenny waved his hand and you sat next to him.

"Mff errr Mer Mfff mffmm." mumbled Kenny

"Excuse me?" you ask

"Mff Merr, Mff errr Mer Mfff mffmm."

"Umm I can't quite understand, but we can talk after class ok?"

"Err Mrr!"

"Is there a problem back there?" queried Mr. Garrison

"No sir!" replied [your name]

_**AFTER CLASS**_

([your name] and Kenny walk together to the playground and sit behind a tree)

"Mff errr Mer Mfff mffmm!" exclaimed Kenny

"Here, maybe I can hear you better when I take off your hood."

[your name] placed her small hands on Kenny's hood and revealed his face. She was absolutely stunned. Well, she had never been in love before, but she finally understood what all those crappy song lyrics meant. She stared right into Kenny's icy blue eyes, watched his dirty blond hair wave in the wind.

"[your name]?" asked Kenny

"Y-yes Kenny? Er, I mean, yeah?" stuttered [your name] with a blush forming on her cheeks.

"Ok cool, you seemed like you were in another world right then. Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to see the new Terrance and Phillip movie after school with me."

"YES! I mean, uh, sure thing Kenny…" replied [your name] with a nervous smile.

"Ok, I'll be outside the school at 6" said Kenny

_**KENNY'S POINT OF VIEW**_

"Kenny likes [your name]! Kenny likes [your name]!" taunted Cartman.

"Shut up fatass!" I yelled. "It's not like you don't like her too!"

"I don't like that bitch…" lied Cartman.

"Stop arguing guys, my ears are going to bleed!" yelled Stan.

Kyle came running up the sidewalk holding 4 tickets in his hand.

"Guys guys! I have 4 tickets to the Terrance and Phillip Movie! We should all go!" yelled Kyle, nearly out of breath from running.

"Well fat-ass here shouldn't go because he is being a jerk." I said.

"You poverty-stricken son of a bitch!" yelled Cartman

"Actually, I think Kenny is right, Cartman is a bitch." stated Stan.

"That's it, screw you guys, I'm going home." said Cartman.

Cartman left with a pout. What a baby he is.

"Well guys, we have an extra ticket, what should we do?" said Kyle.

I had actually planned on sneaking into that movie with [your name] since I don't actually have money, but this was a lot easier.

"We could invite [your name] to the movie" I suggested.

"I'm fine with that." replied Stan.

"Me too." said Kyle. "Here Kenny, take the ticket."

_**NORMAL POINT OF VIEW**_

[your name] stared at the clock. 3:30, 3:56, 4:58, almost 6. [your name] couldn't get that boy Kenny out of her head. He was super cute, and he asked you out to the movies. [your name] couldn't sweep the image of his beautiful blue eyes and blonde hair out of her mind. "Why does he wear that hood when he is so hot?" she thought. [your name] went into the bathroom and tried on clothes and finally settled on a [favorite color] shirt with jeans. [your name] wore her [hair color] hair down in her face. It was finally 5:50, and [your name] headed out the door and walked to school. As promised, Kenny was there with the tickets.

"Mff mrr mrr mrff mer mrmf..." mumbled Kenny (Translation: You're looking really cute)

"Take your hood off, I can't hear" [your name] said. "Please repeat what you just said."

Kenny took off his hood to reveal a slight blush. "It doesnt really matter what I said. Anyways, let's go."

The two walked to a bus stop. [your name] stopped to look both ways, while Kenny marched right into the road. He was hit by a car, leaving a pool of blood in the street.

Kyle and Stan walked by. "Oh my god, they killed Kenny!" said Stan. "You bastards!" yelled Kyle.

[your name] rushed to Kenny and dragged him off the road. [your name] tried to get him up but failed. Kenny opened his eyes and looked at her right before he died.[your name] began to sob as Kenny started to glow a bright white. Surprised, [your name] stopped crying and watched as Kenny was resurrected right before her eyes. Glitter and sparkles filled the air as Kenny was brought back to life. He stood up and dusted himself off.

"Sorry if I scared you..." said Kenny.

"Scared me? Oh no, I was perfectly fine seeing you get hit by a car and then being brought back to life. Totally normal" said [your name] sarcastically.

Kenny explained his curse and how he can't die. They finally arrived at the movie. The two handed in their tickets and walked inside the theater. The movie was just about to start. Kenny took [your name] by the hand and sat down on some front row seats.

Kenny slowly put his hand on the one armrest between himself and [your name]. [your name] put her hand down on the armrest and Kenny grabbed it. [your name] blushed a bright red as Kenny wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"K-Kenny, what are you doing?" asked [your name] with a nervous voice tone.

"What do you think?" replied Kenny with a sly smile on his lips. Kenny rubbed along her shoulder with his thumb. They remained that way during the whole movie, occasionally giggling at Terrance and Phillip's potty humor.

_**ON THE WAY HOME**_

Kenny got cold, so he put his hood back on. He looked over at [your name] with a lovey-dovey look. He loved her so much even though they just met this morning. [your name] caught him staring at her.

"What are you looking at?" questioned [your name]

"Mrff merrr mrff mmmf mrf." (Translation: Your beautiful face)

"I guess I'm going to have to learn to understand you with that hood on" said [your name] with a smile. Kenny removed his hood, revealing his dirty blond hair again, which [your name] gazed at.

"No that's fine, I can take it off." A moment of awkward silence rose between them.

"So [your name]...wouldn't you say you're my girlfriend?" asked Kenny shyly.

"Your girlfriend?" replied [your name] with a surprised expression.

"Well, yeah" choked Kenny. "You do like me right?"

"I don't like you." said [your name]. "I love you."

"I love you too!" confessed Kenny.

[your name] pulled Kenny into a hug, which sent chills up her spine.

"S-so, shouldn't we do that t-thing that couples do?" stuttered Kenny very nervously.

"Oh God yes!" exclaimed [your name]

Kenny leaned in towards [your name] and touched his lips to hers. She stared into Kenny's icy blue eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Kenny squeezed her into a hug and closed his eyes. [your name] ran her fingers through his soft, blond hair until they finally stopped, both red in the face.

"W-well, see you tomorrow." said Kenny. "I had a great time"

"Me too." said [your name]. She gave him a peck on the cheek and left.


End file.
